Freeman Chronicles
by GordonFreemanII
Summary: The year is 2001, at the Black Mesa facility. Armageddon, of which never seen before has been unleashed. How did it happen? The truth can finally be revealed. Rated T for swearing, some sexual reference, and gore. Rate, comm, suscribe, etc.
1. The Beginning

Freeman Chronicles: The Black Mesa Incident

Scene I.

Dr. Kleiner's office. July 10, 1999.

12:00 Pm.

Freeman and Kleiner are chatting.

Dr. Kleiner: Yes, I must admit that you are certainly qualified for the job.

Dr. Freeman: Thanks. I hope to bring true meaning of "Better living through science."

Dr. Kleiner: Of course. I expect your confirmation letter to arrive in the mail.

Dr. Freeman: Right. See you soon.

The next day....

Gordon's house, 3:00 P.M.

Gordon and Mrs. Freeman look over the mail.

Gordon: Bill, ad, ad.

Mrs. Freeman: You have a letter from the Black Mesa corporation.

Gordon:Give it to me.

Mrs. Freeman handed Gordon the letter. It read,

-From the office of the Administrator, Dr. Breen:

By Dr. Kleiner's request, and despite a tendency to be late, I believe that you are a valuable member of the science team. Therefore, you are hired, effective tomorrow. Your required arrival time is 8:00 A.M. Take the western train station and board train 7. The following information will give you a permanent discount on that ride.

Try not to be late. I expect great things from you, being on time one of them.

-Dr. Wallace Breen

-Black Mesa:Better living through technology."

The letter also had Breen's signature.

Gordon: I did it! I got the job, starting tomorrow!

Mrs. Freeman: Great! I brought you a gift to celebrate.

She temporarily left, and came back with a bottle of Merlot*.

Gordon:Thanks, honey.

*:Merlot is a fancy type of wine.

Mrs. Freeman: Not a problem.

Scene II.

In a tram inbound for the Black Mesa facility.

8:27 A.M.

Gordon and Barney sat in the tram.

Barney:Hey, Gordon.

Gordon:Hey Barney. What job did you get?

Barney:Security.

Gordon: Dang. I hear security guards are treated poorly in this place.

Barney:Been a while since West university, hasn't it?

Gordon:Definitely. Maybe we'll see each other on the job.

Barney: Hope they all aren't assholes.

Gordon:Only time will tell.

The tram clock read:8:47.

Gordon:Crap. I'm late.

Barney:Hope you don't get fired.

The tram stopped at the Area 3 security checkpoint. Barney stood up to get off the tram.

Gordon:Have a good one, Barney.

Barney: Same to you, good buddy.

The tram continued towards the area 9 station.

Gordon:Well, here we go. The beginning of the rest of my life.

A security guard walks up to the tram and unlocks the door.

Security guard:Morning, Mr. Freeman. Looks like you're running late.

Gordon:I don't want to talk about it.

Meanwhile, Barney suited up in standard Black Mesa armor, which consisted of a stainless-steel helmet, and a Kevlar vest. Before leaving, he looked at a picture of his girlfriend. He also genuflected on himself.

He walked up to the front desk.

Barney:B. Calhoun, reporting for duty.

Security guard: Glad you could show up today, Calhoun. Grab your firearm, then head over to the sector G lift, some scientists are having problems using it.

The guard handed Barney a 9mm Glock 12 pistol, and 3 clips. The weapon was on safety, but had a clip in it already, in addition to the 3 clips.

He went to the sector G checkpoint, where another guard let him through.

Guard: Hope you're ready for a long shift.

Scene III.

Anomalous Materials laboratory, commons area.

9:00 A.M

Gordon went into the commons area. Dr. Magnusson was sitting in a chair, waiting for microwave casserole. For some reason, the casserole exploded in the microwave, making a gooey mess.

Magnusson: You touched it, didn't you?

Gordon:No.

Magnusson:I won't forget this, Freeman. Say, you were supposed to be in the test chamber 30 minutes ago?

Gordon:Okay, I'm going. Whiner.

He walked into the locker room and strapped on the HEV suit.

Suit(Freeman): Hello, Dr. Freeman, and welcome to HEV mark IV protection system. High-impact reactive armor online.

Automatic Medical assistance online.

Defensive weapon selection system activated.

Ammunition monitoring activated.

Communication interface activated.

Suit radio is go.

Have a good day, Dr. Freeman.

Gordon:Very nice. Automatic Medical assistance. Weapon selection and ammunition monitoring, not that I'll need it. Suit communication radio. Up to my standards.

Gordon walked down to the control room.

Three Scientists were talking.

Scientist 1: Ah, Gordon, there you are. The sample was just delivered to the test chamber.

Gordon:Okay.

Scientist 2:We've been told to put the power at 105%.

Gordon: I think it might not be safe to put it that high.

Scientist 3:I know, but we need the extra resolution. The administrator was very concerned about a conclusive analysis on the specimen.

They are waiting for you in the test chamber.

Gordon:Lead the way.

The scientist activated a retinal scanner lock and opened the door leading to an elevator. A man in a black suit walked by him, eying him, and never said a word.

Scene IV.

Two more scientists were in front of the door.

Scientist 1: Gordon, we will be deviating from standard procedures.

Scientist 2:Yes, and for good reason. I believe this is a rare opportunity for us, very important.

Scientist 1:Yes, and unstable. Although, the chances of a resonance cascade scenario is extremely unlikely....

Scientist 2:Gordon doesn't need to hear this. He's a professional. We assured the administrator everything would go perfectly.

Scientist 1: Of course. Well, let's let him in now.

They used retinal scanners to open the blast doors.

Without hesitation, Gordon climbed to the top and activated a control panel.

-Black Mesa Test Chamber C33/A main control console v. 1.8.0

Commence process 5

Power supply:Nominal

Electrical problems:None

Starting process.....

Main turbines activated.

Stage 1 emitters in 3....2....1....

Stage 1 Emitters activated.

Phazer beams standard.

Stage 2 Emitters in 5...4...3...2...1..

Stage 2 Emitters activated.

ERROR: Minor discrepancy in resonance chambers 1 and 2.

-Close

Intercom: The specimen is ready, Gordon. Push the cart into the beam when ready.

Gordon walked to a cart that rose out of the floor. He pushes the Cart into the beam.

[crack]

Intercom: Gordon, get away from the beam! Shutting down...Attempting shutdown....It's not...It's not shutting down! Look out!

The control room exploded, then Gordon was slammed into the wall by the blast and passed out.

A variety of strange creatures came out of the portal and began attacking the scientists and security guards, slaughtering them.

Meanwhile,

Barney finally reached the sector G transit station.

Two scientists were standing there, impatiently.

Scientist: We don't pay you to lollygag at your own convenience, make this thing work, so we can get on with this miserable day.

Barney:Ugh.

He pushed the reset button, and the lift started moving down.

Barney:Why did I have to do that? You can push buttons, as well.

The tram lights flickered.

Scientist:Oh, no. Probably the Anomalous Materials people again, pushing the equipment too hard, dabbling in God-knows-what! I bet there's only one good brain among them.

The tram stopped abruptly in between floors. The fuse box exploded, killing a scientist. The tram dropped to the next floor, where strange creatures were attacking. Then, the tram fell to the bottom of the shaft.

Barney:Oh, Shit. Shit. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

[CRASH]

Scene V.

When Gordon finally came to, the test lab was a wreck, broken machinery and dead people all over the place.

Gordon:ugh. Ow. I bet the only reason I'm living is this HEV suit. Crap, this place is a wreck. The beginning of the rest of my life, and the end of my career, at the same time.

He walks out of the test lab, and finds a dead body strewn on the floor.

Gordon says nothing, runs into the test lab, and throws up.

Suit(Freeman): I am detecting unexpected bodily fluctuations. Do you need assistance?

Gordon:I'm okay. I'm okay.

He begins walking through the facility, dead bodies and exploding computers galore.

He comes across two scientists, one of which was injured, and sitting on the floor.

Scientist 1: Who would have imagined such things could happen.

Scientist 2: I hoped I would never see a resonance cascade, never mind creating one.

Scientist 1: Gordon, thank God for that HEV suit. All the phones are out. Get to the surface, and call for help, please. I'll activate the retinal scanner. Most likely the rest of the science team will help you.

The scientist opened he door into the demolished control room.

Gordon:Well, a resonance cascade scenario. Alien invasion. This will be worse than most horror movies I've seen, because it is real.

Past the control room, there was a strange creature.

Gordon: It looks like a head-shaped crab thing. Head crabs.

The Head crab turned and saw Gordon. It leaped at him. It struck him and attempted to latch onto his head. In a struggle, Gordon threw it off, and stepped on the thing, killing it instantly.

Gordon: Man, unless I get my hands on a gun, I won't last long.

Down the hallway, laser pipes had burst, resulting in a tricky obstacle. Gordon carefully jumped over and went under the lasers. Next to a door, was a construction-grade crowbar.

Gordon picked it up, and took a few practice swings.

Gordon:Well, this will help against annoying crates, but not aliens.

The door would not open. Since the door was made of 4 glass panels, Gordon just kicked in the one on the lower right, and crawled through.

Gordon:I wonder how Barney is dealing with this.

Meanwhile....

Barney finally came to. He pulled out his pistol and carefully walked down the hallways, killing some strange creatures that looked like headless dogs.

Barney:I don't know what these things are, but they're better off dead.

Through a door, was a rather long ventilation shaft leading all over the facility.

Barney:Hmm. I wonder if Gordon's doing all right.

Elsewhere....

Gordon reached the elevator, which fell to the bottom of the shaft.

Gordon busted the glass to get through the door, then climbed the maintenance ladder to get to the next floor.

There was a security guard shooting at some Zombie-like creatures.

Security guard:Gordon! Man, am I glad to see you. What are these things, and why are they wearing science team uniforms.

He pointed to a now-dead creature, with a Head crab where the head should be, and green, pulsating areas on the arms, and claws instead of hands.

Suddenly, another one strikes from behind, snapping the security guard's neck.

Gordon:Crap.

Gordon quickly took the guard's pistol and shot the zombie in the head, dropping the zombie to the ground.

Gordon:Yikes. So, if a Head crab latches on to you, it turns you into one of these? Man, what a parasite.

Scene VI.

Fort Worth, Texas

July 11, 1999

A platoon of soldiers standing in the courtyard, Adrian Sheppard included. Another commander spoke to them.

Soldier commander: Listen up, maggots. We have an extremely hostile situation. All proper communication with the Black Mesa facility in New Mexico has stopped. Recently, a distress message was sent. Take a look.

A TV screen unfolded, showing a video and audio message, saying the following:

"This is the Black Mesa facility, in Nevada, New Mexico. Something has gone wrong, there are creatures everywhere. We need military assistance! I repeat...[Crash] AAAHAHHHAH!"

Soldier Commander: Be ready to leave in 1 hour. Dismissed.

Adrian: Sounds like a search and rescue mission to me.

Scene VII.

Gordon finally reached the entrance chamber.

Gordon pushes the keypad. Nothing.

Gordon:Damn. Must be malfunctioning. Mark IV, a little assistance?

Transferring power to arm servos.

He pushes it in with his fist.

The door hangs open loosely.

On the other end, the tram walkway was destroyed, with no tram in sight.

Gordon: Okay, well then. Plan B.

He headed back to the entrance chamber and climbed through a vent. He exited an exploding control room through another vent. At the end of the hallway, a security guard was fighting a zombie. Both of them died.

Gordon:Poor bastard.

Gordon walked up to the zombie.

Suddenly, the zombie woke up and grabbed Gordon by the neck.

The zombie was still alive!

(Sort of.)

The zombie stood up and grabbed Gordon with the other hand. Gordon pushed the zombie in a split second before the Zombie put both hands on him, and pushed the zombie back, and hid in the airlock.

The zombie broke it's claws through the airlock door, and grabbed Gordon by the back of the head, and slammed it into the airlock door.

Gordon:You're...starting...to irritate...ME!

He turns around and shoots the zombie 3 times in the head, sending the Head crab flying.

Gordon:Rot in hell.

Gordon leaned against the wall and rested.

Gordon:Okay. Step 1: Stay alive. Step 2: Escape the facility. Step 3: Figure out who sent us the unstable specimen, and rip him to bloody pieces. Step 4: Find a new job.

There was an elevator that went down, not up.

Gordon:Well,I don't see any other way out.

He went to a lever and pulled it, grabbing a 9mm clip in the process, and jumped down onto the lift. 20 Head crabs followed. Using the crowbar, Gordon batted them into the grinders just below the open sewer pipe under the lift. He then uses the Crowbar to pry open some crates, which contain 9mm ammo.

Scene VIII.

Gordon climbed a nearby ladder and found himself in some office complex. A broken light fixture provided a hazardous wall of electricity.

Gordon:Hmm.

He pulled off a vent cover and came out inside another room. There was a scientist hiding.

Scientist: Gordon. If I knew it was you, I would let you in. Everyone's heading for the surface. They're crazy not to stay put. Someone has to come by and rescue us.

Gordon:I hope.

Suddenly, a tongue-like appendage grabbed Gordon by the leg, dragging him up. He looks up and sees a mouth-like object. He rips off the tongue with the crowbar, causing him to fall to the ground.

Suit:Minor fracture detected.

Gordon:Argh. Barnacles.

A nearby scientist pulled a switch, killing the power. The electrified area died out. Gordon walked down the hallway,and down a walk-in storage closet.

There was a SPAS-12 Shotgun, and some spare shells.

Gordon:Perfect. I just hit the jackpot.

There was a security lock on the next area. A security guard unlocked it. Suddenly, a zombie put his arm through the guard's head and killed him.

Gordon:Damn it.

He blew the head crab right off the creature.

Inside the locker was some more Shotgun shells, and some first-aid kits.

Suddenly, a Head crab leaped onto Gordon's head and inserted it's beak into Gordon's head.

Suit(Freeman): Organic anomaly detected. Activating shock turrets.

Two tazers popped out of the shoulder pads and electrocuted the head crab, causing it to fall off.

Suit(Freeman):Are you alright?

Gordon:Yes.... Status report.

Suit(Freeman): Medical supply reserve at 68%

Power level is 50%.

Warning:Blood Toxins detected. Administering antidote.

Gordon Freeman: Ow. I should probably find some more battery packs.

He headed back to the previous room.

There was an office up ahead. The sign read,

"Dr. G Garbler, Scheduled Chaos Theory, PHD."

Gordon Freeman: Weird.

Cut to Random Hallway

Barney climbs out of a vent, another security guard standing around.

Barney:Hey, Wilson. What's up?

Wilson:Big news. We've gotten in contact in the military. They're sending in troops to rescue us and secure the facility.

Barney: Wonderful. I hope they get here soon.

Cut to the Black Mesa exterior.

30 Ospreys descended towards the Black Mesa facility's entrances. Apache helicopters escorted them.

Cut to 1 Apache, with Adrian Shepard's

squad inside.

Pilot:Ready. Proceed to checkpoint Tango-Alpha-Charlie and wait for further orders.

Co-Pilot: Roger.

Briggs: Sounds like a search-and rescue operation to me.

Adrian Shepard:If it is, I'll be pretty pissed.

Sanders:I'll be pissed too, when I have to search and rescue your sorry ass.

Patterson: Yeah, that's real cute, Jack.

Sanders:Anytime, Anywhere!

Sergeant:Settle down, ladies! We're here.

The 40-ish ships landed at the rendezvous site.

The sergeant stepped out of the way, and debriefed them on their orders.

G man: Men, your...orders, are to silence the potentially dangerous Black Mesa facility. Do not be.....deceived, it is confirmed that the people there are armed and dangerous. You are....dismissed.

He walks into a helicopter, and vanishes.

Sergeant:You heard him. Silence the facility. Haul ass or die! GO ! GO ! GO!

Cut to another hallway.

Gordon comes across another security guard.

Gordon: Hey, man.

Guard:Hey, Gordon. I just got a message from the military. Troops are on the way to save us. Come on.

He walked down the hallway, past a bunch of soda machines.

A strange, streamlined creature grabbed the guard, and killed him with it's claws. It was a vortigaunt. It had thin arms and legs, and a third arm coming out of the chest. It came out and noticed Gordon. It flexed it's stomach arm, and electricity gathered up in the other two arms. The bolt of energy struck Gordon in the chest, leaving burn marks on the shoulders.

Suit(Freeman): Electrical Damage detected.

The vortigaunt grabbed Gordon by the arm and smashed him into the soda machines, and swiped Gordon in the face, leaving a large cut on Gordon's forehead.

Suit(Freeman): Minor brain lacerations detected. Dangerous situation detected. Diverting power to power lifts.

Gordon felt a strong zap in the arms.

The suit was enhancing his arm strength!

He grabbed the vort by the arms and threw it into the soda machines. The machine broke, spewing cans of soda.

[KaCHUNKAchunkachunkachunkakachunka]

The vortigaunt slipped trying to get up the first time. This hurt it, but mostly angered it. In desperation, it grabbed Gordon and pulled him to the ground. It was about to deliver another lightning bolt, when a bullet went right through it's head and out the large eye, dropping him.

Barney:End of the line for you.

Barney looked around and saw Gordon amongst the blood and scattered cans.

Barney:Gordon! I figured I'd find you in a mess of some sort.

Gordon:Very funny. Just help me up.

Barney pulled Gordon to his feet.

Gordon:Good to see you. How's the rescue coming along?

Barney:Soldiers have arrived. I got a good feeling about this.

Gordon:I got a bad feeling about this.

Barney:What's the worst that could happen?

Gordon:I don't want to think about the worst that could happen. Let's just keep moving.

Barney: I think it's this way.

Gordon: (Sarcastic manner)Want a soda?

Barney: Yep. You'll be just fine.

Gordon picks up a can of Coca-cola and follows Barney down the hallway.

Up ahead was a walk-in freezer, with two dead scientists on tables next to the door.

Barney:Yikes. After you.

Gordon: 3 Rules: Keep your gun loaded, watch your back, and for God's sake, try to keep up.

Suit(Freeman): Power steady at 40%. And,may I ask you something?

Gordon:What?

Suit: How are you so proficient with weaponry?

Gordon:My father owned a gun shop. Using and knowing proper care for a weapon was a little hobby. I guess I really got good at it during the Hazard certification course. I got perfect marks, every shot hit within an inch of the bulls eye. By the way, what's the quickest way through the freezer?

Suit:There is a ventilation shaft you can use to get through, but first, you must activate a supply lift using a lever. You will know it when you see it.

Gordon:Thanks.

Suit: I am pleased to be of service.

They both worked over to the lift. When they pulled the lever, a Bull squid ran and slammed Gordon into the wall.

It had a tiger's body, and the head of a squid.

Barney tried to pull the beast away, and it struck him with it's sharp tentacles.

During the split second it had turned to Barney, Gordon pulled out the shotgun, and blasted it right in the mouth, dropping the blasted creature.

Barney: Nice one.

Gordon: Let's keep moving.

They headed down through the ventilation shaft, and found another office, where two zombies were approaching a scientist.

Barney:50/50?

Gordon:If you're lucky.

Gordon shot the head crab off one of them.

Barney punched the other one in the gut, unfortunately, it had developed a mouth in the chest, which grabbed Barney's arm, and thrashed him around like a chew toy in a dog's mouth.

It then forced Barney to the ground by pushing him, forcing the mouth to let go.

Gordon quickly killed the zombie by scarring the head crab in half, with the crowbar.

Gordon quickly made some bandages out of lamp shade cover and tape, and bandaged the arm wound.

Gordon:Are you okay? It isn't too tight, is it?

Barney: I'll be fine.

Gordon:Obviously, you can't be left alone.

Barney:When this all blows over, I'm going to owe you a beer, a tall one.

Gordon:Same old Barney.

They called the elevator down and rode it up to the next area.

Scene IX.

They came to a room where some soldiers ran past them, and sealed the fire doors in front of them.

A message came over the intercom:

This facility is now under military control."

Barney:Music to my ears.

Gordon:[gulp]

Barney opened the door.

There were two pathways.

Gordon:We should split up. You go that way(Pointing left), and I'll take the path on the right.

Barney:Right. I'll see you when I see you.

Scene X.

Barney happened to find a security office. Inside was a revolver covered in blood.

Barney:Well, as long as the blood hasn't clogged the barrel, it should suit me.

Up ahead was another ventilation duct.

He pulled the cover off, and came into another brutally long vent shaft.

Barney:Time to pull a Freeman.

Cut to elevator room.

Gordon finally came across the soldiers.

Gordon:Wow. HERC troops. Hazardous Environment Combat Commandos. Wait....What is he...?

The soldier had his assault rifle up to the scientist's head. He pulled the trigger, and killed the scientist, EXECUTION STYLE.

Gordon ducked behind a wall.

Suit(Freeman):Dr. Freeman, I am detecting a sharp increase in blood pressure and adrenaline. Would you like a mild sedative?

Gordon:(Whispering)No,no,no,no,no. They aren't here aren't here to save us. They're here to kill us. Keep quiet. I have an idea.

Soldier:What was that?

The soldier checked out the noise, and found nothing. Suddenly, he looked up.

Gordon dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of him.

He quickly stripped of him of his weapons: An assault rifle, 2 Hand grenades, and his suit radio. The soldier tried to shoot him with a desert eagle pistol, but Gordon snapped it away from him with the same haste.

The soldier began to retaliate. He grabbed him, and fiercely headbutted him, and kicked him off him. He then punched Gordon square in the chest, and stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife. Or tried to. The knife's blade fatigued and broke off on the HEV suit's shoulder plating.

Soldier:What the......?

Gordon grinned. At this point, Gordon put his bare hands around the soldier's neck, with the threat of strangulation.

Gordon:I don't really want to harm you. I have some questions. You, are going to answer them. Capiche?

Soldier:Who are you?

Gordon:I'm your worst nightmare: A PHD with an assault rifle. There was a distress call sent to you from the Black Mesa research facility, correct?

Soldier:Yes.

Gordon:By the way, what is your last name?

Soldier:Rot in hell.

Gordon tightened his grip around the soldier's neck.

Soldier: Okay, okay, okay! It's Pvt. Briggs!

Gordon:Smart. Who told you to silence the facility?

Briggs: I ain't telling you spit!

Gordon: Wrong answer.

Gordon squeezed Brigg's neck like a boa constrictor.

Gordon:I know what you're thinking. That your neck will break if I keep this up. So, tell me, who gave you the order? WHO!

Briggs: Screw you.

Gordon stuck his thumb in Brigg's left eye.

Briggs:AIIIIIEEEEE! OW! Okay, okay. I...I don't know who, exactly, but it was some guy in a dark blue suit. That's all I know, I swear!

Gordon:Thanks. You might not be as dumb as you look.

He took all the spare ammo clips from Briggs, and used some string he found nearby to tie him to the railing.

Briggs: You know, they're going to kill you.

Gordon:I think they don't know who they're messing with.

He ran away, leaving Briggs tied to the railing.

Meanwhile, the military was watching from the security cameras.

Sanders: Damn. Who is this guy?

Patterson;ID recognizes him as one Gordon Freeman. Everything else is irrelevant.

Sanders:Military history?

Patterson:Negative.

Sanders:Damn. What do we do?

Patterson: Shepard is one damn tough man. I figure he can do it.

**There will be more. By the way, sorry about abandoning the Other Half-life thing. I promise, this is much better.**

**See ya when I see ya!**


	2. Old Friends

**Connection Reestablished**

Up ahead, a squad of troops saw Gordon running down a hallway. They shot at him, in vain.

Anderson: Who the hell is that guy?

Miller: I don't know. Did you see the armor he was wearing? Bet it's just full of secrets.

Radio(Anderson):Listen. We have an ID on the man in the strange suit. His name is Gordon Freeman. He already interrogated Briggs and embarrassed us. Kill him on sight. Catch him dead or alive. Expect a challenge, as the armor he's wearing is more advanced than ours. Patterson out.

Meanwhile....

Adrian Shepard was listening on the radio.

Shepard:Gordon Freeman.....Gordon W. Freeman. My revenge will finally take form. Payback.....

Flashback- 5 Years ago.....

West High University, Lunchroom.

Adrian and Gordon were trying to win over Gina Cross, one of the most potential scientists.

Adrian put his arm around her in a cocky manner.

Adrian: Hey, toots, how about we go see a movie this weekend? Your choice.

Gina:Get away from me, you creep!

Shepard:I don't take no for an answer, lady.

Gordon:Step off, Adrian. If she hates you, it's her choice.

Adrian:Are you trying to make me mad?

Gordon:I don't want trouble, so I suggest you go away, and we forget this debacle ever happened.

Adrian:Shut up! You're cruising for a bruising!

Gordon:She HATES you, get that through your head!

Adrian:She will be mine, and you will be too!

Adrian charged at him. Gordon instinctively ducked and tripped Adrian, causing him to fall to the ground. Gordon then pulled Adrian's arms around his back, and made handcuffs out of some plastic bottle rings.

Adrian struggled to his feet and burst through the improvised hand cuffs. Adrian pulled out a 4-inch combat knife. He swung at him.

Gordon: If you insist on playing like this.....

Gordon kicked the knife out of his hand, then twisted both of his hands until they broke.

Adrian fell to the ground, in extreme pain.

Adrian:Arrgh. This isn't over, Freeman. I WILL have my vengeance.

Then campus security hauled both of them away.

End flashback...

Adrian: I **will** have my vengeance.

Cut to warehouse. There was a sliding door that read, "Surface Access".

Gordon:A little fresh air would do me good.

He went and pulled the lever, and the surface access door opened. A soldier's big boot hit Gordon right in the jaw, sending him staggering into the wall.

The soldier came out. He was wearing a protective mask, with green lenses.

Soldier:Gordon Freeman.

Gordon:I know that voice..... Adrian Shepard.

Shepard:Correct. Not only am I going to get revenge, but I'm going my earn my pension at the same time.

Gordon:I don't see why anyone would want you people to shoot everyone. We are facing a common enemy.

Shepard:Yes. You.

He pulled a switch, and the lights went out.

Shepard:Get him!

Several soldiers hit him in the temples, causing him to fall to the floor.

The lights came back on.

Gordon:I....I knew you couldn't win without cheating.

Patterson:So, what are we going to do with this Freeman guy?

Shepard:We're going to question him.

(Turns to Gordon and places him against the wall.)

Full name, please.

Gordon:Gordon Washington Freeman, PHD, Theoretical Physics.

Shepard: We have never seen such strange power armor. Rather strong, by the looks of it. Tell us about this suit.

Suit(Freeman):I am the HEV mark IV protective system, for use in hazardous environment conditions. I have the latest in high-impact reactive armor, automatic medical assistance, power lift technology, and interactive interfaces.

Gordon:Shut up.

Suit(Freeman):My apologies.

Shepard kicked Gordon in the chest, driving his foot into the mid-section.

Shepard: Where were you when the accident happened?

Gordon: In the test chamber.

Patterson:Well, well, well. Looks like he's responsible for this incident. Tell me, why did you do it?

Gordon: It was an accident.

Shepard: You're lying!

Shepard kicks Gordon in the chest, causing him to cough up blood.

Suit(Freeman): Internal bleeding detected.

Patterson:This is pointless. Let's kill him now!

Shepard:If they find the body......?

Patterson:Body? What body?

Shepard and Patterson laugh maniacally.

When they start to drag Gordon away, Barney shoots and kills Patterson with a revolver, causing Shepard to drop Gordon and run away.

Shepard:Damn. We'll finish this later, Freeman.

Barney propped Gordon against a wall.

Barney:Gordon. Gordon! Are you all right?

Gordon barely opened his eyes.

Gordon:(Weakly) I've had better.

Barney:Hold on, Gordon. I brought someone who might be able to help. Hey, come over here. It's Gordon.

4 Scientists, 2 wearing HEV suits, ran over to Gordon.

Barney:Gordon, I think you know these people.

Gordon:(Stronger, still rather weakly) Of course. How could I forget? Dr. Keller, Dr. Rosenberg, Dr. Cross, the inventor of the anti-mass spectrometer, and the famous inventor of the HEV suit I wear now, Dr. Green. Ow. I think I'm lucky to not be dead.

Dr. Green: Or thankful.

Suit(Dr. Green): Colette, I have finished the scans. Besides some old burn marks, there are multiple ruptured blood vessels, and a fractured left fibula.

Dr. Green: Hmm. Options?

Suit(Dr. Green): I recommend some surgery. First, apply a medium-strength sedative.

Dr. Green: Alright, Dr. Freeman. It looks like surgery is in order. Just relax, this should be over soon.

Dr. Green hands Gordon a yellow-ish fluid in a vial. Gordon fumbles with the vial, and finally drinks it. A somewhat relaxing feeling overtakes him, and he falls into a deep sleep.

Dr. Green: Alright, Mark V. What now?

Suit(Dr. Green): Remove the suit, and use the tools I will provide.

They all blushed.

Barney:Don't worry, I won't look. Come on, guys. Let's see if we can find any leftover medical supplies.

Barney, Cross, Keller, and Rosenberg leave. Green drags Gordon into a nearby infirmary.

Dr. Green: Ugh. I think he needs to lose some weight.

Suit(Green): Most likely, the weight is from the suit. The outdated Mark IVs are quite burdened with unnecessary weight.

Dr. Green removed the suit, her cheeks turning red, much like ripe cherries.

Dr. Green:Um, okay..next.

Suit(Green): Next, you must make a 5- inch incision across the left shoulder. By the way, you shouldn't be embarrassed.

Dr. Green:What do you mean?

Suit(Green): I mean the fact that you're blushing. I could tell from the fact that blood pressure and adrenaline rate have changed sharply.

Dr. Green: Mark, somehow, I get the feeling you know me, better than I know me.

Suit(Green): It is possible.

Suit, Dr. Green: Next, insert this specially prepared surgical plate above the fibula.

Dr. Green slowly pushed the plate in front of Gordon's tibia.

Her cheeks were finally starting to regain their normal color.

Next, inject this canister full of nanotechnology into him. The nanomites will quickly mend the wounds.

Dr. Green quickly injected it into his forearm.

Suit(Green): Seal up the wounds, and put the suit back on. I am glad to help.

Dr. Green: Thanks.

Green sealed up the wounds, and put the suit back on for him.

Barney came bursting through the infirmary door.

Barney: So, is he going to be alright?

Dr. Green:Well, I just finished. He should wake up any minute.

Barney:Good. We also managed to grab some medical supplies. We got some deactivated trip mines, 4 health kits, 7 battery packs, and a spare revolver. With ammo.

Dr. Green: Wonderful.

Gordon let out a weak moaning noise.

Barney walked up to him.

Barney:Gordon, you feeling any better?

Gordon:In a sense.

Barney: Dr. Green had to operate on you, ya lucky dog!

Gordon:Could you come closer? I have to ask you something.

Barney hovered over him. Gordon slapped him across the face.

Gordon:Do you ever stop being an ass?

Barney:Yep, you'll be just fine.

Dr. Cross: I just spotted something really nasty coming this way.

Dr. Green: What kind of "nasty", Gina?

Dr. Cross: It....it looks like a grunt of some sort.

Dr. Green: Hold on. Let me get Gordon to his feet, then I'll join you.

Dr. Cross and Barney ran outside.

Dr. Green:Do you think you can walk?

Gordon: I'm not sure. Let me try.

Dr. Green carefully helped lift Gordon to his feet.

Gordon quickly steadied himself, and grabbed the supplies.

Dr. Green also handed him a stimulant, to help keep him on his feet.

Outside, the alien grunt was approaching. It happened to hear Gordon's footsteps, and fired several shots from a strange weapon built into the right arm.

The shots flew around the crates.. One of them hit Dr. Green in the neck. It was a hornet of some kind. She quietly pulled it out, trying to avoid shouting out in pain.

Unfortunately, the suit couldn't.

Sui(Green): Automatic Medical Assistance engaged.

The alien grunt went and grabbed Dr. Green by the arm. It snarled at her in a satisfied tone.

Gordon and Barney quickly blasted the Alien Grunt in the back, hurting it, but mostly just angering it.

Dr. Green:Put me down this instant, you eccentric E.T!

The alien grunt turned around, and threw Dr. Green into Barney, knocking both of them down.

Gordon quickly leaped and put his crowbar up to the grunt's neck.

Gordon:Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!

The grunt grabbed Gordon, and threw him against a crate. It made a noise equivalent to laughing.

It picked up Dr. Green, and opened his left hand. A rather sharp set of claws came out, and it clawed her to the wall.

She backed up as close as she could to the wall.

Dr. Green:Oh, god. No. No!

It extended it's claws and raised to strike, when....

[gunshot]

A revolver round penetrates the grunt's back armor, coming straight out the abdomen, splattering yellowish blood on the wall, and Dr. Green's suit. The creature falls over on Green. After a few seconds, she shoves the dead grunt off her.

Gordon had shot the creature from 5 yards away with the revolver.

He helped pull Dr. Green and Barney to their feet.

Gordon: Are you okay?

They both blushed again.

Dr. Green:Um..yeah, I'm okay. Shaken, but not stirred. So, do you like being punctual, or do you enjoy making a lady wait?

Gordon: This is why I get the big bucks. If this doesn't prove why I got a good score on my Hazard certification, nothing is.

Barney:Something tells me I'm going to owe more than just a beer.

Gordon:Come on. We need to get going.

They went down the hallway, and happened to come across scientist, cowering behind a desk, with a loaded pistol. However, when they tried to get close to him, he panicked, and started to shoot at them, with very poor aim.

They were forced to take cover.

Gordon: Hey, stop shooting! We're on your side! If we wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be living right now!

The scientist's pistol finally ran out of ammo.

Scientist:What? You're friendlies? Oh, thank god. I thought you were all military drones, of some sort.

Dr. Cross: Thank **you** for being a bad shot!

Scientist: Who are you guys?

Gordon: I am Gordon Freeman, Anomalous Materials sector. This is Barney Calhoun. Meet Dr. Cross, Dr. Green, Dr. Keller, and Dr. Rosenberg. Who are you?

Scientist: I'm Dr. Randall. Lambda Sector. I believe that some of my colleagues may have the technology required to end this incident.

Dr. Cross: Interesting. Mark IV, what is the quickest way to the Lambda complex?

Suit(Cross): Nearby is an emergency exit. From there, you can make your way across the base exterior, until you reach the Lambda complex.

Gordon:Alright. Show us the way.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse.....

Briggs was delivering a communication on a borrowed suit radio.

Briggs: Sargent..... I think we should pull out, while we still have men.

Sargent:Suck it up, and drive on. We will catch this "Freeman", if it's the last thing we do!

**Sorry about it being shorter. I don't like waiting.**

**Will the Doctors make it to Lambda?**

**Will Shepard ever get revenge?**

**Will I ever stop asking dumb questions?**

**Find out next time!**


	3. Experiments

Experiments

**Warning: I feel obliged to give an emergency disclaimer. This is not for the faint of heart. This chapter of, "The Freeman Chronicles", includes a bit of sexual content, and some emotional moments. If you don't think you can handle it, get someone to help you read it, in a friendlier way. **

**You have been warned.**

Gordon, Barney and the others are in a strange room, with a DNA symbol on the floor. The door was locked with a retinal scanner. Dr. Randall tried the scanner.

Dr. Randall: Damn. The scanner is malfunctioning. This door probably has a emergency unlock console.

Gordon:Alright. Here's the plan. Dr. Cross, you're with me. Dr. Green, Barney, keep the rest of them safe.

Barney: Not a problem. Lucky dog.

Dr. Cross:Shut **up**, Barney.

Gordon:You get used to him.

They went up the stairs, where a Crossbow lay on the ground.

Gordon:Goodies.

A squad of grunts were fighting head crabs and bull squids.

Dr. Cross dashed out to fight, but Gordon pulled her back, by the arm.

Gordon:Stop. You might as well be dead if you go getting involved in unnecessary fights. Just wait a minute.

When the fighting was over, there were 2 Bull squids hanging around.

Gordon quietly signaled to follow. After eliminating the remaining bull squids, they examined the layout of the room. There were 5 separate rooms, with laser devices.

Dr. Cross:I think I understand. The other 4 laser devices power this larger one. I'll stay here and examine the device. You should go and turn on the other devices.

Gordon:Right. Watch yourself. If something comes up, use your suit radio.

He went over and turned on the first device. A laser shot out of a crystal exactly like the one in the test chamber, and traveled through a pipe to the main device.

Gordon(Radio):I noticed something strange.

Dr. Cross(Radio):What?

Gordon(Radio):The crystals that are used as a focus point are the exact same ones that caused the resonance cascade.

Gina(Radio): How strange. Maybe the Lambda scientists had been studying these crystals. I wonder where they came from?

Gordon went and turned on the other two.

Gina(Radio): Hurry up, I think I just saw something.

Gordon(Radio): Alright, alright.

The last switch room was blocked by some computers. A scientist and security guard were testing a weapon.

Guard:What is this thing, a gun?

Scientist:Put it down. It's a prototype.

The weapon shot a laser that went through the computer bank, and scorched the wall.

Guard:Man! Why aren't we using this?

Scientist:It's too unpredictable. Don't let it overcharge.

Guard:What do you mean "over..."

The computer banks exploded.

The weapon was lying on a pile of bones.

Gordon picked up the prototype weapon.

Gordon:Mark IV, got any information on this?

Suit(Gordon):No, but Dr. Green took part in development. She might know.

Gordon activated the last device, powering up the laser grid.

Gina(Radio): Alright, it's all set up. Head on back, and....AAIIIEE!

Gordon(radio):Gina! Gina, are you there! GINA!

Gordon quickly dashed over to the main device room.

Shepard tied Gina to the wall, by her hands. He stripped off her suit. She was wearing a standard lab coat, and shirt, and a dress.

Shepard:Gina, I see you haven't become any less ravishing.

Gina:My response is the same: Get away from me, you creep!

Shepard:Lady, the more you shun me, the better you look.

Gina delivered a ball of spit into Adrian's left eye. He rubbed it out and laughed.

Gordon rushed at him. Without looking, Adrian roundhouse kicked Gordon into the wall.

Adrian:I'll deal with you, but not before I take some liberties with your little girlfriend.

He tore open her shirt, red bra gleaming in the sunlight coming from the window. Tears rolled down her face.

Gina(Sobbing):Why can't you just leave me alone?

Adrian:I don't compromise, sexy.

Gina: Screw you.

Adrian pulled the pin out of Gina's hair, causing it to flop over her eyes.

Adrian tried to forcibly kiss her, but she bites him on the lip.

Adrian begins tugging at her dress, when Gordon finally gets up to his feet.

Gordon:How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!

Adrian turns around, and Gordon clocks him in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Gordon pulls Adrian to his feet again, and headbutts him 5 times, before punching him in the mouth, sending Shepard flying out into the hallway. As he got up, he spit out 7 teeth, and a pint of blood. Gordon lays him over, and puts his foot on Adrian's chest.

Adrian:Why? Why me?

Gordon: You are the damn sickest asshole I have ever seen. A whole invasion of aliens, and all you can think about is taking liberties with an old love, and I use that term very loosely. How **dare** you treat my friends so shamefully, with utter disregard for the world around you. Before I leave you for the aliens, I will impart some wisdom. You can get away with hurting your friends. You can get away with hurting me. But trying to hurt my friends punches your ticket for the most painful day of your life. I hope I won't see your face here anymore. Next time, I WILL kill you!

He shoots Adrian in the chest with the shotgun, and knocks him unconscious with a blow to the head from the butt end of the gun.

Gordon:Now, to get back to business.

He turned to Gina, and smiled.

Gordon:Gina! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

Gina:No, not really. Did you have to be so rough?

Gordon:He had it coming. I can't stand people who think it's funny to harm my friends.

He went and removed the chains binding her to the wall. She put her hands around his neck and they locked lips for a whole 10 seconds. Then, Gina backed off, with a mildly embarrassed, shy little smile.

Gina: Well, I think I definitely owe you.

Gordon:It's not really necessary....

Gina put her arms on Gordon's shoulders.

Gina:I think so.

Then they both remembered their mission.

Gordon:I won't look.

Gina mended her shirt, and put the suit back on. Finally, she put the pin back in her hair.

Gina:Now, then. Since the device is active, we can blast through the wall.

She activated the laser. A shield wall came and blocked the shield.

Gordon: Hold on. I have an idea.

Gordon pushed the crate under the shield wall.

Gina:Fire.

The shield wall failed to lower because of the crate.

The laser burned a large hole in the wall. Gordon motioned to follow.

There was an improvised path involving a ledge, and a bunch of crates. They carefully traversed the pathway to the bottom.

Up ahead was a room with a switch.

Gina:I bet that's the emergency override switch.

Gordon:Yes, but take a good look at what's in the way.

A surgical unit was malfunctioning, causing the blades to spin wildly.

Gina: Hmm. It looks like the power switch for the surgical unit is on the other side.

Gordon: Well, ladies first?

Gina:Keep dreaming.

Gordon:I thought so.

Gordon carefully ducked the blades, and crawled to the switch, and killed the power.

The blades grind to a halt.

Gina walked over and pushed the red button.

Colette(Radio): Good. The door just opened. Try to get back here. [Gunfire] Damn! We're under attack. Hurry!

Gordon(Radio):Copy that.

The door in front of them opened. They started to make their way to the lobby, when some holding cages broke, and head crabs attacked. Gordon quickly batted 3 of the 4 away. The fourth one latched onto Gina's head.

Gina: Ugh! OW! Help, somebody please help! It's got me!

The pain brought her to bended knee.

Her vision began to blur.....

Gordon finally noticed what was happening.

He quickly put leverage between Gina and the head crab, then wrenched the little bugger off her.

She fell to the floor with a visceral thud.

Gordon quickly pumped the head crab full of holes with the assault rifle.

He ran over to Gina's unconscious body.

Gordon: Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Gina? Gina? God, no. Why? WHY!

Suit(Freeman): Are you okay, Dr. Freeman?

Gordon(Through heavy sobbing): No. Oh my god. Is.....Mark IV, please tell me she'll be okay. Please.

Suit(Freeman): Initial scans show a 33% survival rate alone, and dropping.

Gordon:Well.....We have to do something.

Colette(Radio): What is taking you so long? We could have really used your help. Dr. Keller is dead!

Gordon(Radio): Unless you want to lose Dr. Cross, (Sobs) get down here now. She is gravely injured, and needs assistance!

Dr. Green(Radio):What? Okay, don't move. We'll be there shortly.

Gordon grabbed Gina's hand and checked for a pulse. Very weak,but clinging on.

Gordon: Please hang on. How could I have been so careless? God, please forgive me!

The others finally reached them. Dr. Green went and performed a scan.

Suit(Dr. Green): The scans show serious brain callouses. Overall, she is going into shock. I would highly suggest we force reboot her HEV suit.

Colette: Let's go. We don't have a moment to spare.

They turned her over, and Dr. Green opened a panel on the back, and pulled a greenish wire.

Suit(Cross): Rebooting.......

Red alert! User is in severe shock. I require more supplies to assist recovery.

Gordon opened a panel, and took out all the med kits, and inserted them into the open slots. Suit(Cross): Automated Medical Assistance activated.

After a few minutes, Gina finally, slowly, opened her eyes.

Gina: Ugh....G...Gordon? What happened?

Gordon: A head crab latched onto your head. I sorry I didn't act quicker. I'm such an idiot!

Barney:Don't beat yourself up about it, Gordon. I think you did better than I would have, considering the circumstances.

Gordon: God. I was so worried that I might lose you.

Dr. Rosenberg: I hate to interrupt, but I think we should try to make a dash for the exit. We have a better chance outside.

Gordon:Alright. In a minute.

Colette: Gina, do you think you can get up?

Gina:If not, I might as well stay here.

She managed to let out a small chuckle.

Gordon and Colette helped steady Gina.

Gina:Okay. I think I can make it.

They carefully released her. She proceeded to stretch.

Gina:Yeah. I'm a little stiff, but otherwise, I'm fine.

They quickly headed on over to the door.

Dr. Randall:I'm sorry, but I can't join you. I will stay behind and help you via radio. I'd only slow you down. You will have to sneak, fight, and run to the Lambda complex, on the other side of the base. I doubt you will find any of our peers along the way, but if you do make it, you can find yourself at the Lambda complex, where the rest of the science team has taken shelter. I will let them know you're coming. Good luck!

He ran over to the radio room and patched in.

Gordon:Let's go. I need some fresh air.

**Sorry about such a morbid chapter. I was feeling depressed for some reason. Well, it is fun to watch Shepard get clobbered! Keep watching for the next chapter, Marathon!**


	4. Marathon

**Marathon**

**Don't worry, this episode will be much more pleasant.**

The doctors and Barney stepped out into the outside. The light was so bright, they had to shield their eyes, for a few minutes.

Gordon:Man. I sort of forgot how bright it was, from being underground so much.

Colette: Let's try to stay focused. The entire exterior is controlled by the military. First, we have to make it past the hydro-electric dam.

Gina: Okay, let's go.

Gina tried to walk forward, and almost fell over backwards. Gordon catches her just in time.

Gordon: What's wrong now?

Colette:Something's wrong, alright. The emergency healing system sapped most of the nutrients from Gina's bones. If she so much as steps wrong, she could break her leg.

Gina:Wonderful. So, what now?

Gordon:I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Okay, here's the deal. I'll help Gina, and the rest of you should stay as close as humanly possible. I refuse to split up again, considering what's happened.

Barney: Alright. Actually, that makes perfect sense.

Colette: I have to admit, your leadership skills are impressive.

Gordon: One important thing with survival skills: be smart. Your life depends on it.

Meanwhile, Laser device room.

Shepard was finally coming back to his senses.

Adrian:OW....So close....Forget it. I don't need Gina. I just need Gordon dead.

Sargent(Radio): Shepard....Shepard, come in!

Adrian:What is it?

Sargent:Shepard, you're alive! We're getting smashed, and orders are coming through: pull out! It looks like the brass plans to nuke the facility, so pull out!

Shepard:Negative. I need to take care of something.

Sargent(Radio):Suit yourself. But don't expect a rescue.

Shepard:I never expect anything.

He dropped the suit radio and made his way towards the exit.

Meanwhile, at the Hydro-electric dam, an Apache flew overhead. Gordon carefully assisted Gina to a natural wall to the left of the dam.

Barney took a peek around the dam.

Barney:Okay, there's a soldier, a mounted gun, and the Apache.

Gordon: Let's start with the gun. The armor can be penetrated with anything high-velocity, and explode the ammo. Barney, you handle the soldier, and for god's sake, don't let the helicopter see you!

Gordon took out his crossbow and took aim at the gun. It hit the ammo reserve, working just as planned.

Barney shot short bursts at the grunt, dropping the soldier to the ground.

The Apache swept by, firing Hellfire missiles at the natural wall Gina, Colette, and Dr. Rosenberg were hiding behind. Small rocks littered down on them.

Gina:Damn. Gordon, any ideas for the helicopter?

Gordon: Quickly, Colette, get it's attention somehow. Try something. Anything!

Colette took out her pistol and shot at the cockpit.

The chopper lowered and turned around to aim at her.

Gordon quickly took action.

He grabbed onto the wheel and climbed into the chopper. He rushed up to the gunner, and pushed him out of the chopper, then did the same to the pilot.

Gordon(Radio): All done.

Colette:Okay. According to schematics, we can get out through the turbines, but first, we have to shut down the control center. In the water area is a ladder that leads up there.

Gina:That's it. I'm going in there, and you're not stopping me.

Colette:Gina, stop right now! You're in no shape for stuff like this!

Gina dived into the water.

She started heading for the ladder, when suddenly, a large fish creature swims past, causing her to panic to the surface.

Gina:Guys, I think I just saw something nasty there.

Barney:Uh oh. Remember the last time the word, "nasty" was used?

All of a sudden, Gina was dragged under the water.

Gordon:Damn it! I'm going in!

Gordon jumped out of the Apache and into the water.

The Icythosaur had Gina's right leg in it's large mouth, and was fervently chewing on it. Gina was already suffering from a lack of oxygen.

Gordon quickly shot the Icythosaur in the eye with the crossbow, which forced it to release her. Then, he killed the creature by jamming his crowbar in the creature's mouth.

It screamed, and went belly up. Gordon went to Gina, and helped her to the surface.

Gordon pulled her up to the turbine control tower. He began trying mouth to mouth, to clear out any water in her system. After removing about a quart of water, Gina pulled Gordon over to her, and kissed him again.

Gordon:So, do you make a point of getting in trouble?

Gina:Guess so.

She got up on her own power, and deactivated the turbines.

Gordon(Radio):Okay. Let's go. Follow me.

They all followed down to a pipe that lead.......over a cliff.

2 jet planes fly overhead.

Gordon: Dear lord. Gina, be very careful. Stick with me. I mean it.

Gina:Okay.

There were 7 soldiers, and a long-range auto turret.

Gordon leaned around the outside and picked off the turret with the revolver.

Fighting off the urge to throw up, Gordon carefully navigated the cliff side, knocking 3 grunts off the cliff side.

The others followed closely, nailing 2 more soldiers. Up ahead, they quietly killed the rest of the troops.

All of a sudden, another Apache helicopter flew overhead.

Colette: Any bright ideas?

A doorway opened up containing a rocket launcher, with a bunch of rockets.

Gordon:As a matter of fact, yes.

Gordon picked up the launcher, and loaded it with a rocket. Once the Apache was past them, he fired the rocket, and guided the missile directly into the left engine. The Apache stuttered, spun, and exploded in a huge flame ball.

Gina: WOAH!......Holy....what a.... Jesus, Gordon. Remind me not to piss you off.

Gordon:I'm not good. I'm the best.

They proceed up the cliff side to a pipe. A zombie reached out of the pipe and grabbed Gordon by the head, and started trying to pull him into the pipe.

Gordon:AHH! Goddamn it! Get it off me!

The others pull Gordon out of the pipe by his legs.

The zombie comes out of the hole with him. It has no legs.

Gordon:Mutilated to the extreme.

Gordon picks the zombie torso up, and throws it over the cliff.

They climb through the pipe to the next area, which has much more ground to stand on.

Gordon takes a peek beyond the pipes.

There are 10 grunts, and a tank.

Gordon:Okay, I have an idea. There's a tank we could use to bust through here.

I hate to do this, but this is almost guaranteed to work. Colette and Gina, pop up in their bunker, and get their attention. Barney, Rosenberg, you're with me.

Colette and Gina took the pathway that went left. They ended up in the middle of the grunts. They got their attention by whistling, then dropping their weapons.

Soldier:I think we just hit a jackpot, men.

Meanwhile, Gordon and Barney sneaked up on the tank from behind. Barney jumped onto the tank, opened the hatch, and let Gordon inside. A few seconds later...

Gordon:Alright, we got the tank. Get in here, Barney.

Barney joined Gordon inside. Barney turned on the MG42 mounted on the outside.

The grunts prepared to execute the doctors.

Soldier:Ready....Aim....

Gordon:Fire!

A flurry of MG42 rounds hit the soldiers, dropping them quickly.

Barney:Hey, it actually works!

Gordon:Wonderful. Alright, you can come out now, Dr. Rosenberg.

Everyone met in front of the tank.

Gordon:Now, we will crash along the facility with this tank. Barney, you will have to stay outside. We need your skills to spot enemies for us. Everyone else pile in. Rosenberg will handle movement. Colette will deal with repairs. Gina, you get the machine gun, and I...I get the cannon.

Colette:Fine by me. By the way, I see you found the Tau cannon.

Gordon: Yeah, this thing. What is it, exactly?

Colette:Exactly what you think it is. A weapon. The first concept of using a superheated laser to damage vehicles. We're still working out how to prevent an overcharge, which is when the energy in a charged blast is held for too long.

Gordon:Okay, then. Barney, you might need this.

Gordon hands Barney another rocket launcher that was laying around, and some rockets.

Barney:Now, we're talking.

Gordon:Only use it against vehicles.

Everyone got into their respective positions, with Barney sitting on the rear of the tank.

Gordon blew a big hole in the door with the cannon, which they drove through.

Barney:Uh oh. We have company. Another tank.

Gordon:Stall it while we prepare to fire.

The other tank was armed with a missile launcher.

Barney:I'll do better than that.

The missile tank shot a rocket that struck right in the turret.

Colette:Argh! I don't know if we can take another one.

Gordon:Eat this, tank.

Both the tank and Barney hit the enemy tank with a rocket, causing the tank to explode.

[Cheering]

Gordon:Yes! Destroyed!

Dr. Rosenberg:Wonderful. We might make it yet.

Gordon:Drive on.

They continued on to a long road full of troops, tanks, etc. Cut to picture of Alien Grunt being run over.

Gina:Yeah! Get some! Get some!

Next, they were in a parking lot, of some kind.

Colette:It would seem to be the Lambda complex parking lot.

Suddenly, a large, bluish-green robot started smashing the cars.

Gordon:Crap! It's too close! Everybody out, now!

Everybody ran away from the tank, just as the gargantuan picked it up, and threw it into the wall, causing it to explode.

It then looked down, and saw Gordon and the others, 5 feet away.

It let out a very loud roar.

Gordon:Shit! Run!

The garg chased them right out of the parking lot.

Now they were in some sort of containment zone. They went up a tower of some sort. There was a digital map, and a radio.

The garg began to come out of the parking lot.

Gordon:There's a message on the radio.

Radio: Shepard, you're alive! Listen, we've been hit hard, and orders are coming down to pull out! Looks like the military has decided to drop the nuke on black mesa, so pull out! If there are any last targets, mark them on the tactical map, otherwise, get the hell out of there! Repeat,we are performing air strikes and pulling out. Either mark your targets or get below!

Barney:Oh, yeah! The army's on the run!

Gordon:I bet we could destroy the gargantuan with airstrikes.

He positioned the cursor to where the Garg was, and hit the fire button.

A blast of bombs hit the garg, forcing it to cower.

Gordon:Yeah. Don't like that, do you?

The Garg ran over, and grabbed Colette.

Gordon:Damn it. We can't shoot it now. That's it. I'm going in.

Colette:And to think, I majored in robotics.

Gordon leaped onto the robot, and acrobatically made it to the hand holding Colette.

Gordon:Mark IV, give me all you can spare.

Suit(Freeman):Yes, sir. Power lifts at max.

He pushed the fingers apart, one by one.

Gordon:Okay, Colette! Now!

Colette got up and climbed down, and Gordon did the same. Barney then activated the air raid on the garg, causing it to blow up.

Colette:Well, that was fun.

Gordon:You know, you all owe me, and I owe all of you for something or another.

Gina:Let's not worry about that until after we get out of here. If we get out of here.

Gordon:I'll clear a path for us.

Air strikes hit a communications tower, knocking it over, a wall, busting it down, and blew open a door.

They easily passed on through to the Lambda offices.

A more frantic message was on the radio.

Radio:Forget about Freeman! We are cutting our losses and pulling out! Anyone left down there is on his own! If you haven't left already, stay now!

Gina:Ha! Let's see them escape now!

They walked into an elevator inbound for the Lambda reactor complex.

There was a massive fight ensuing between Alien grunts and soldiers. After the fighting had stopped, Gordon and the others stormed the place. There was a tank that was under repairs. Gordon manned the cannon, and blew apart what was left of the aliens, and blew open a door.

Unfortunately, this brought in a bunch of alien grunts.

The others joined the fray, and fought off the aliens, with Gordon manning the tank's machine gun.

When the fighting was over, they went through an airlock door.

The sign read, "Lambda Reactor Complex."

Colette:We finally made it!

**Woot! I wonder what will happen in the next episode. Everything will come out soon enough.**

**See you later!**


	5. Departure

**Departure**

**I enjoy fulfilling chapters with ease. Rise and Shine.**

I think this will be a particularly short chapter. Oh, well. I hope to make up for it in the chapter after.

The doctors and Barney got onto a lift headed into the reactor facility.

There was a dead body lying in front of the door.

Gordon:Yikes. Everybody, get ready.

They all drew out their weapons and slowly moved forward through a bunch of crates.

Black, gloved hands shot out and grabbed Barney.

Gordon: Hey, where's Barney?

Gina: Not a clue in the world.

Suddenly, Colette was gone.

Gina:Uh, oh. Where did Colette go?

Gordon:Dammit! We're being hunted. Watch your back, and stay close.

Gordon handed Dr. Rosenberg his 9mm pistol.

The black, gloved hands started pulling Gina away.

This time, Gordon saw them, and followed.

5 people in black jumpsuits and masks tied Barney, Colette, and Gina together.

Gordon shot one of them in the head, with the crossbow.

Black ops: It's Freeman! Get him!

All but one operative chased Gordon down.

Gordon set up a trip mine to get rid of the agents. The agents ended up tripping the beam.

[BOOM!]

Gordon returned to the others. Unfortunately, the remaining agent had a gun up to Gina's head.

Black ops agent: Surrender right now, or she dies!

Colette's upper lip began to quiver.

Gordon dropped his weapon.

Black ops agent:You've made a wise choice.

Gina tried to roll the three of them around, though fruitless.

Black ops: Ha! How cute.

When she turned around, Gordon stuck his crowbar in the agent's skull, penetrating the skull, and piercing into the brain, killing the agent instantly.

Gordon:You know, something looks weird about that agent.

He took off the agent's mask and goggles.

The agent was a woman!

Barney:Whoa. I.....Yikes.

Gordon stood there, in shock, for a good minute or so, then untied the others and picked up his weapon.

They climbed a ladder and found themselves at a door.

Gordon knocked on the door.

Gordon:Hey, is anyone in here? We need some help!

A scientist was looking around.

Scientist:My goodness, he made it!

The scientist opened the door.

Scientist: You finally made it. This is the last entrance to the Lambda complex. All remaining entrances have been sealed to contain the invasion. When we got word you could actually make it here, we drew straws to see who should let you through. You can get into the transportation labs through the core maintenance access. Good luck.

Gordon grabbed crossbow bolts from the table and walked up the stairs.

To the right was a weapon test chamber. They went inside there.

Scientist:Gordon, are you in weapon research, too? I built the gluon gun, but I can't bring myself to use it on living things. You don't have trouble killing things, you try it.

Gordon strapped on the gluon gun. It resembled a flamethrower somewhat. Gordon opened a test door. 5 Head crabs sat in the crease.

Gordon fired, and a blast of energy turned the head crabs into piles of yellowish ooze.

Gordon:Beautiful.

He grabbed spare packs of plutonium ammo, then turned to Dr. Rosenberg.

Gordon:Rosenberg, I think you should stay here. Who knows how dangerous it is. It wouldn't be safe for you.

Dr. Rosenberg: If you insist. Maybe, if we all survive this, I'll see you later.

Gordon, Barney, Colette, and Gina rode the elevator to the Lambda reactor. After raiding some supply closets, they found the transportation labs.

There were two test portals. Gordon stepped into 1, and came out the other side.

Gordon:Interesting. It looks like the technology that caused this incident might be the only way out.

A group of Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts teleported in the hallway.

Gordon happened to notice the group of aliens.

Gordon:Fire in the hole!

Gordon threw a grenade, which bounced off 2 walls, and landed in a vortigaunt's hand. It had mere seconds to figure out what it was before it exploded.

The alien grunts fired their hornets.

A few hit Colette in the shoulder.

Colette: Why do the hornets always hit me?

Gordon snuck over to a steam pipe, and turned the lever.

Scalding-hot steam fried the alien grunts.

Gordon deactivated the steam, and they climbed into the transportation core.

There were a bunch of rotating platforms, and 9 portals, 3 of which went up to a higher level.

Gordon:Alright. I'll figure out the way up. Wait until I reach the top, then do what I did.

Gina: According to schematics, take portals 2, 5, and 7 to reach level A.

Gordon: Thanks.

Gordon took the portal into the chamber.

Remembering to check to see if there was a platform to land on up at the end, he leaped to the next portal, and slowly traversed the portal maze, to the exit.

Colette and Gina did the exact same, rather flawlessly.

Barney tried it, and almost fell off the top platform. He finally made it to the top.

They all climbed up the stairs, to a sign that read, "Lambda Reactor Core, Level A."

Gordon:Finally. Freedom!

The scientist behind the door, opened it after fiddling with a SPAS-12.

Scientist:Ah, if it isn't Barney, Colette, Gina and Gordon. You finally found us. This was the supply depot for the first survey team. Quite a lot of handsome subjects were brought back from the border-world, Xen. Before the survey members started being collected, themselves. We believe there is an immense portal, created by the intense concentration of a single, powerful being. I hate to say this Gordon, but you must kill it. Of course, you owe us nothing, but you know more about these creatures as anyone.

Gordon:Enough to know that I don't kill it, there won't be much to come back to.

Scientist: So, if you're willing, Dr. Kleiner is waiting at the controls. He will open the portal for you, Dr. Freeman. Do hurry. Remember to gear up. Before you leave, we have a left-over from the R&D labs.

He opens a small locker, and leaves with a piece of technology.

Scientist:Gordon, this is the long jump module, made expressly for navigation in the world beyond. I think you will need it.

Gordon began to grab the various ammo, which contained every type of ammo available. Including a grenade launcher for the assault rifle, with grenades.

Gina:Hey, Gordon!

Gordon:What is it?

Gina: Wait. You're...you're going alone, aren't you?

Gordon: I'm afraid so. There's only enough power to bring one person back from the border world. If anyone else came with me, I can't be certain that if anyone came after me, that they could also come back. I don't want to take that risk. It's better that I do this by myself.

Gina:Alright. Well, we could at least see you off.

Barney: Lucky dog.

Colette slapped him from behind.

Barney:What?

They all ran out there, after Gordon charged up the suit.

There was a device similar to the anti-mass spectrometer in the center, with a very large area in the center.

Dr. Kleiner was in an area above the device.

Dr. Kleiner: Hello, Gordon! I'm up here! Hurry up!

Gordon: Mark IV, activate the long jump module.

Suit(Freeman): Yes, Dr. Freeman. Power assist movement activated.

Small jets popped out of the legs of Gordon's suit. He jetted over to a platform next to Dr. Kleiner.

Dr. Kleiner: Okay. I can open the portal NOW. The process is complicated, and I must not be interrupted, or I will have to start all over again. Don't enter the portal until I say so. Understood?

Gordon nodded.

Dr. Kleiner:Alright. I will begin.

Kleiner began pushing buttons.

Gordon jetted down to the bottom.

Gordon: Alright, get your weapons out. The reversing resonance will probably spawn in those creatures.

They all pulled out assault rifles, and reloaded them.

The device opened up, and beams of energy began to gather.

A large influx of strange, flying aliens spawned in.

They all opened fire on the creatures.

Suddenly, out of a maintenance door, a familiar voice rung out.

Shepard: Dr. Freeman!

Gordon:Shepard, this really was a bad time to show up.

Shepard:I don't care! You aren't going anywhere!

Shepard tackled him to the ground.

Barney came and whacked him in the back of the head.

Gordon:Stop the aliens! I can handle Shepard.

Barney continued to shoot the aliens.

A greenish-red portal began to open.

Gordon picked Shepard up and threw him into the wall. He then kicked Shepard in the stomach 3 times.

Shepard got up, grabbed Gordon by the head, and smashed him into the wall twice. Shepard then grabbed his leg, and began trying to cut through the suit with his combat knife.

Suit(Freeman):Warning! Attempted breach detected. Performing emergency maneuvers.

The long jump jets activated, propelling Gordon into the air, and carrying Shepard with him, the force causing him to drop the knife.

Adrian lost his grip and fell right into the incomplete portal.

Adrian: Freeeeeeemmmaaaaannnnnnn!

[ZAP!]

Gordon landed in front of the portal. The aliens disappeared.

Dr. Kleiner: It's ready. You must go! Now!

Gordon quickly kissed Gina, for a good 10 seconds, before long jumping into the portal.

Barney:Lucky dog.

[ZAP!]

Cut to Osprey flying through space.

Shepard looked up to see the man in the suit.

Gman:Corporal Shepard, is it? I have to admit, I have always been interested in those hardy people who adapt and survive. It reminds me of myself. The Black Mesa incident was disgusting, but I think that has cleared itself up. Although I am sure a public servant like yourself understands the concept of classified information, my....employers are not so....certain. I talked to them, and they have agreed to....allow me to preserve you, for a time. Until we have decided that you speaking will no longer be a threat. I am sure you...understand.

Shepard:What? What do you mean, "preserve"? I think I should have a chat with your, "employers".

Gman: Goodbye, Corporal.

The agent walked into the cockpit, and vanished.

Adrian:Damn Freeman! Damn you! Damn you all to BLOODY HELL!

Ha! I think we won't be seeing Shepard for a LOOOOOOOONG time. Prepare for the final chapter, The Inter-dimensional Voyage! Stay tuned!


	6. InterDimensional Voyage

**Inter-dimensional Voyage**

Gordon awoke on a series of strange platforms floating in space. First thing: No oxygen.

Gordon quickly fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Suit(Freeman):Warning! Unbreathable atmosphere detected. Activating breather.

A helmet unfolded around Gordon's head. Within seconds, he could breathe.

Gordon:Thanks. I owe Dr. Green a big one, on me.

Suit(Freeman): I am proud to assist, but, Dr. Green did not produce all the helpful things I've done. I have a chip that reacts to dangerous situations, and quickly comes up with the best course of action.

Gordon:Okay, then.

He quickly realized what this place was: An entrance to the border world.

He quickly long-jumped to the nearest platform. He went so far he almost missed.

Gordon:Woah. I didn't know you were holding back.

Suit(Freeman): I don't hold back. The gravity here is less than on Earth.

He quickly jumped down onto the main platform, and to the middle layer.

Some more Hound eyes showed up. Gordon used cover and blew them off the platform with the Shotgun.

Gordon decided to explore.

A bright, purple device shot a bolt of lightning that struck Gordon, throwing him into the wall.

Suit:This is more than I can remedy. Seek medical attention.

Gordon:Shit.

He blew the lamp apart with the rocket launcher.

In front of the lamp was a small pool containing a shimmering, water-like liquid.

Gordon:Ow...Mark IV, what is this stuff?

Suit:According to reports, it is a rare enhanced water which is meant to be drinkable. Actually, in conjunction with my sub-systems, it can heal injury.

Gordon: Wonderful.

Gordon scooped a few mouthfuls. The initial pain vanished. He drank more, and the pain disappeared completely.

He pulled out a canteen, and filled it with the strange liquid.

Suit:I see no plausible way out. However, there is a strange structure in the center. You can enter through the hole to your right.

Gordon climbed through the hole.

The floor was bathed in some kind of red liquid.

Gordon:Oh god. What the..... Good GOD, it's a flaming river of blood!

There were a bunch of small pedestals, around the larger chamber. Gordon looked around. There was a box made out of moss, holding glowing yellow stones that flew around.

Gordon broke open the box, and he yellow stones randomly flew around.

Gordon opened up one of the pedestals by hand. One of the yellow stones went into the pedestal. A green beam shot out of it.

Gordon:I wonder?

Gordon opened up the other two pedestals.

The yellow stones landed in the pedestals.

The chamber in the center lit up, and a portal charged up, inside of it. Gordon paused for a second, then walked into the portal.

Gordon appeared in front of some battery packs.

He quickly switched out the batteries. Some baby head crabs scattered by. Gordon stepped on them easily.

Gordon: Ha(squish)! They're not that tough!(squish).

After squishing 5 of them, a loud noise reverberated.

[MOOOOOOOOOAAAAANNNNNN!]

Gordon:What the fu..?

[Mooooooooan!]

A large head crab, about 3 times bigger than Gordon, with a black shell, and egg sac hanging below.

It saw Gordon, and charged right at him.

Gordon:Oh, Shit.

It kicked him right into the wall. He quickly scrambled away to cover.

Gordon pulled out his assault rifle and fired a few rounds.

4 shots ricocheted off the shell, while 1 shot landed right in the egg sac, causing a quick stream of blood to pour out, along with some baby head crabs.

Gordon quickly crushed the baby head crabs.

Gordon:Bingo. The sac is the weak point.

He pulled out his crossbow and unloaded a full clip into the egg sac.

It screamed in pain, and spit out a ball of chemicals that just missed Gordon.

Gordon fired a full clip of revolver ammo into the egg sac.

It screamed even louder, and then ran away.

Gordon: Hey! I'm not done with you yet!

Gordon ran after the creature down a big tunnel.

Gordon: I call thee, the Gonarch!

Down the tunnel, the Gonarch was waiting. It charged him again. This time, however, Gordon grabbed onto the Gonarch, and rode it on the top, like a bull. It thrashed around.

Gordon:Come on, Big Mama! Meet Big Daddy!

He jumped around and kicked like a mule.

Gordon jumped off, and kicked the Gonarch's egg sac, causing it to fall over.

The Gonarch shot a spray of chemicals, which doused Gordon with caustic acid, rusting the sheen on the hazard suit.

Suit:Warning: Dangerous Chemicals Detected.

The Gonarch got up, and clawed Gordon in the chest, sending him flying through the mossy area in the center. On the area Gordon was now on, there was ammo, and battery packs. The ammo box contained Tau cannon ammo, and a rocket.

Gordon looked around. The battery packs were next to an alien trampoline.

Gordon took out his Tau cannon.

Gordon:Please don't fry me.

He charged a shot, and jumped using the trampoline.

He fired.

The super-heated laser pierced the Gonarch's egg sac, leaving the Gonarch in excruciating pain.

It ran off to a third section.

Gordon followed, somewhat excited. It had a small hole in it's egg sac, and baby head crabs were pouring out.

It jumped down a pit. Gordon shot the baby head crabs with a Shotgun, then jumped down onto the Gonarch. It stepped around on the thick moss, then threw Gordon through the moss.

Gordon:You die, now!

He took his gluon gun and blasted the egg sac for 10 seconds.

The Gonarch screamed in unbearable pain, then fell over sideways, sac facing Gordon.

Gordon:Now, to finish the job.

Gordon grabbed some nearby satchel charges, and planted the inside of the egg sac with them.

He walked behind a pillar, grinned, and hit the detonator.

The Gonarch screamed, then exploded into large chunks, opening a hole in the ground.

At the bottom of the hole was a teleport. Without hesitance, Gordon leaped headlong into the beam.

Gordon found himself on another large platform.

Gordon:Mark IV, do you see anything resembling an exit teleporter?

Suit(Freeman):Yes. There is an active teleport gate on a platform just beyond this one.

Gordon:(Sarcastic) Just great! Wonderful! I'm open to suggestions.

Suit(Freeman): You might use the flying alien ships to go there, though I do not recommend it.

Gordon:I don't see any other way. Hmm....Argh!

Gordon felt a sharp, shooting pain in his temples. He bent down on his knees.

He heard a strange voice, off in the distance, but clear:

Voice:Freeman.....

Gordon:Who....Who are you?

Voice:I am the Nihilist of beings.

Gordon:Alright, Nihilist. What is it?

Nihilanth: You understand, you do not understand.

Gordon:What do you mean, you understand, you do not understand?

Nihilanth: The truth....You can never know...The truth.

Gordon:What is the truth? Tell me!

The voice was gone.

Suit(Freeman): What is wrong?

Gordon:I....I don't know. I...I heard someone. He calls himself the Nihilanth.

Suit(Freeman): My suspicion is that the isolationism of this world is playing tricks with your mind.

Gordon: No. I'm sure he exists. I know, because he's the one I have to kill to stop the Xen invasion.

Suit(Freeman): Warning. Motion detectors show alien lifeforms approaching.

Gordon: Where? I don't see anything.

Two aliens, with deformed bodies, and incredibly enlarged craniums, appeared behind Gordon, and flew into the air, carrying Gordon with them.

Gordon furiously struggled to escape their clutches, but to no avail.

The two aliens spoke in foreign tongues.

Alien 1: Grrr. A human. What do you think we should do with him?

Alien 2:Let's just fry him, and leave him to decay.

Alien 1: Yes. He should die, but I think we should just let him fall.

Alien 2: Yes. His death will be more enjoyable that way.

They released him, causing him to fall a good distance before coming to his senses.

Gordon: Mark IV! Activate jump jets!

Suit(Freeman): With pleasure, sir!

The jump jets deployed rather quickly. Gordon blasted up to the two large cranium ed aliens, and blasted one in the face with the magnum, causing it to fall to it's death.

The second one starting throwing balls of red energy at Gordon, which he dodged gracefully.

Gordon landed on an alien ship bound for the teleporter. The remaining flying big-headed alien followed. It charged up a massive orb of energy inside it's head.

The ship was a foot away from the teleporter. The alien's head opened up, and a pylon carrying the energy inside the head released the energy.

Gordon jumped off the ship at just the right moment.

The energy ball exploded on the alien ship, destroying the ship, and taking the alien with it.

Gordon quickly dashed onto the teleporter, and blacked out again.

When he came to, he was in a cave of some sort. There were pods with glowing eyes inside of them. When Gordon got close to them, however, they ducked inside the pods, and stopped glowing.

Gordon stepped out of the cave, and went right. Just for laughs, Gordon kicked a stone into the crevasse below. A large, green, tentacle with a large claw on the front, extended out of the crevasse, and reached out towards Gordon, but could not because he was too far away. Gordon walked around. The Tentacle stood there with a blank look on it's face.

Then it finally dawned on Gordon: The Tentacle could only hear, not see!

Gordon carefully backed up, and then long-jumped into a cave behind the tentacle.

It never even moved.

On the other side of the cave was a passageway. It was blocked up with debris. Suddenly, a Gargantuan smashed through the debris, and chased Gordon out of the passageway. Gordon quickly lured it to a narrow passageway, where the Tentacle was. Gordon outran the Tentacle easily. The garg, however, did not. The tentacle grabbed the garg, and dragged it down to the pit, where it smashed the thing to oily pieces.

Gordon:Yuck. It's uglier dead than alive.

Gordon happened to notice some Vortigaunts tending a generator of some sort.

Gordon:Huh. Let's get a closer look.

He walked up to the machine and examined the Vortigaunts. There was nothing different from the others. But this time, he couldn't help but wonder what the green shackles were for.

Gordon got in front of one of them, and began pulling at the green rings, in an attempt to remove them. The rings flashed. The Vortigaunt pushed him aside and continued working the machine.

All of a sudden, the pains in Gordon's temples returned, and he saw Nihilanth again.

Gordon: I don't understand. What is it with the green shackles?

Nihilanth: They are my slaves, I am their master, I am their slave.

Gordon:What do you mean? How can you rule them, and be their slave?

Silence.

Gordon: Mark IV, what do you think you believe about these alien slaves?

Suit: Well, I believe these creatures do not want to attack. The green shackles are a control mechanism of some kind. Instead of destroying the shackles, target the Nihilanth, who controls them using it.

Gordon:Of course! Let's go.

Gordon went back into the passageway, and snuck past a couple more groups of Tentacles, using the jump jets.

Beyond that, an alien grunt was protecting the teleporter.

Gordon killed it with a crossbow bolt to the neck. He then ran into the teleporter.

It led to a factory of some kind.

Gordon received another message from Nihilanth.

Nihilanth:I alone am alone, are you alone?

Gordon:Yes.

The Nihilanth was shrouded, but somewhat visible.

Gordon walked into a chamber where Vortigaunts haphazardly tended to some pods.

He walked up to the nearest pod, and looked inside.

There was an immature alien grunt inside!

Gordon:Holy...Oh my......Jesus. They make alien grunts in factories, then send them out to attack.

Gordon took a piston up to the next level. It led over to another chamber.

The nearby Vortigaunts, led by alien controllers, attacked, using their lightning bolt attacks.

Gordon moved between cover, and occasionally fired at the alien controllers, killing all of them.

The vortigaunts became enraged, and charged at him.

Gordon smirked, and laid them out with the shotgun.

Up ahead was a storage area, full of somewhat different canisters. Gordon looked inside.

There was a fully grown alien grunt inside.

It broke out of it's shell, and grabbed Gordon by the neck.

Rather instinctively, Gordon stuck his fingers in the grunt's eyes. The alien grunt howled and released him.

Gordon pulled out his Shotgun and blasted it square in the abdomen twice. It picked up Gordon and slashed him in the back of the head, leaving bloody gashes.

Gordon kicks away from the grunt, and fires a crossbow bolt.

The bolt pins the grunt to the wall, killing it.

Suddenly, the remaining alien grunts come out of their pods.

Gordon: Fuck!

Gordon quickly dispatches the grunts with a flurry of hand grenades.

Gordon:Damn. Only one left. Better keep it for when I really need it.

At the end of the hallway was a pod with essence of healing fluid. This reminded Gordon. He took out the canteen and swallowed the clear fluid he had stored earlier.

There was a dead man in a HEV suit, with a yellowish crystal in his hands.

Gordon:Mark IV, is there a camera built into that suit?

Suit(Freeman): Yes. Remotely accessing it now.

Gordon instantly saw everything through the camera.

[Flashback]

A group of 5 HEV suits, wearing helmets, and carrying revolvers, were examining the yellowish crystals.

HEV 1: Hey, come over here.

HEV 2 walked over and took a look.

HEV 1: Apparently, these crystals are made of a substance that cannot become useless. The stone is MADE of energy.

HEV 3: Guys, we're not alone.

HEV 4:Shit. Alien Grunts!

[Gunfire, fighting noises, and screaming.]

The camera suit falls next to the healing pod. The alien grunt's third arm was ripping at the HEV's armor plating.

[End Flashback]

Gordon's view changed to the Nihilanth.

Gordon:Damn you! Why did you have to kill them?

Nihilanth: We are thieves, they all are thieves, they all are.

Gordon:I think I understand.

Gordon's view returned to normal.

Gordon:Now, he will pay.

Gordon used a vent and dropped into a chamber swarming with alien grunts, vortigaunts, and alien controllers. An exit teleport was at the top of the chamber, accessible by some rotating lifts.

Gordon quickly ran for cover.

The alien controllers flew around, attacking with fireballss.

Gordon::Crap! I'm pinned down. Mark IV, I need your help with something, and I hope you'll give me the right answer. We're surrounded. Use your security camera and point out to me where the enemies are. Please tell me you can handle it.

Suit(Freeman): I will try, sir.

Gordon pulled out his assault rifle, and carefully hugged the wall, in preparation.

Suit: To your right.

Gordon shot to the right and killed 2 alien controllers and a Vortigaunt.

A vortigaunt charged up it's lightning attack.

Suit: On the cliff above you.

Gordon laid his gun vertical, and pulled the trigger. A vortigaunt fell dead at Gordon's feet.

Suit: Look up!

Gordon shot at an alien grunt on a ledge. It stood there drunkenly for a few seconds, then fell off the cliffs and plummeted into the deep, dark pit at the bottom.

Suit: On the lift.

Gordon shot another crossbow bolt at the vortigaunt on the lift. Gordon climbed on it, and rode to the top, and jumped into the portal, feeling somewhat woozy.

He landed on a series of platforms leading to a large, red, teleport gate.

Gordon had another physic message from Nihilanth.

Nihilanth:At last, I am the last.

Gordon:The last...what?

Nihilanth: Listen....You are man, HE...is not man. For YOU he waits, for YOU.

Silence.

Gordon:What is he talking about?

Gordon jumped from platform to platform, until he reached the teleporter.

Suit: Dr. Freeman, I am unsure if we should continue this pursuit. I am detecting major resonance flux particles. The portal's power is too strong. I cannot guarantee safety is you go through the portal.

Gordon:Remember, we have to do this. I don't care what the risk is, Mark IV, there's no other choice.

Suddenly, a message came through on the suit radio.

[static]

Colette(Radio): ….Get it to work....Wait, it's working. Gordon, are you alright?

Gordon:A bit shaken, but otherwise okay.

Gina(Radio): I think you should come back. We're almost out of Black Mesa. We found a way to teleport you in as far away from Black Mesa as you could on foot, and....

Gordon:No, I have to do this. The world might end if this invasion is not stopped.

Colette(Radio): But, what about your...

Gordon:SHUT UP! Just, just leave me alone. I have to do this. There's no other options. I'm sorry.

Gordon pulls out the radio chip, and tosses it into space.

He takes a few deep breaths, and runs into the portal.

Gordon:See, Mark IV? Not an....issue?

The Nihilanth was right in front of him, in the flesh.

Nihilanth:(In a long-drawn out voice) FREEMAN!

The Nihilanth resembled a robotic, large, baby, with claws much like the vortigaunt's.

It picked Gordon up, and threw him into the wall, causing him to fall into the blood stream below. There were a bunch of pillars, which Gordon hid under.

He fired off his revolver at the Nihilanth, blood spurting from wounds all over his body.

Finally, he ran out of revolver ammo.

The Nihilanth stretched out it's arms, and orbs came out of 3 crystals around the arena, healing the Nihilanth.

Nihilanth:Win.....You cannot win.

The Nihilanth busted down the pillar.

It pulled it's hands together, and a volley of electrical blasts nailed Gordon. The pain from the blast dropped him to his knees.

Gordon(In an extremely pained tone): Ow. Damn it.

The Nihilanth put it's hands together again, and a teleport struck Gordon, teleporting him to a large, cylindrical chamber.

Gordon:Grrr. Curse you!

There were supplies all over the chamber.

All of a sudden, alien controllers came out of the portal at the top.

Gordon used the last of his shotgun shells to kill them. Gordon grabbed some medical supplies and plutonium ammo, and jumped up to the portal using small ledges built into the chamber.

Gordon ended up back in the Nihilanth's chamber.

Gordon hid behind another pillar, and destroyed the crystals on the wall with the rocket launcher.

Gordon then took his gluon gun and unloaded all of the ammo into the Nihilanth.

The Nihilanth shot another teleport gate at Gordon, this time it exploded on the pillar.

A vortigaunt came around the pillar, only for Gordon to shoot it with his last crossbow bolt. Gordon then fired all of his remaining assault rifle ammunition into him.

The Nihilanth screamed, and his head opened up to reveal a portal-like brain-sphere on a pedestal. The Nihilanth grabbed Gordon again, in extreme anger. The Nihilanth smothered Gordon with his claws, then threw him through two pillars.

Gordon slowly got up, and realized his face was covered in blood, from a bloody cut across his scalp.

Suit:Vital signs are dropping. Injecting emergency adrenaline boost.

Gordon suddenly felt a rush of energy.

There were alien trampolines on the floor.

Gordon quickly jumped on one, which catapulted him to above Nihilanth, who hovered up to meet him.

Gordon quickly tossed his last hand grenade, which bounced around the inside of the Nihilanth's head. It landed right next to the brain sphere. Nihilanth had only a second to realize what just landed in his head.

[BOOM!]

The brain sphere shattered into many pieces.

The Nihilanth let out a death scream before rising to the ceiling, dying in a large resonance cascade. Gordon was hit by a beam and teleported.

When he came to, he was in an elevator, with the Gman.

**Nice chapter, eh? We're almost done. Just don't forget to check out the final chapter, Offer of Employment.**


	7. Offer Of Employment

**Offer of Employment**

Gman and Gordon were in an elevator moving through Xen. Gordon tried to open his mouth, but no words came out.

His voice was very raspy, almost inhuman.

Gman: Gordon Freeman, in the flesh. Or, rather...in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of....relieving you of your weapons...most of them were government property. As for the suit, I...think you've earned it.

They teleported in front of a war zone, with a crashed jet plane, and dead soldiers everywhere.

Gman: The border world, Xen, is in our...control for the time being....thanks to you. That was quite a nasty problem over there. I am impressed....

They teleported to a Xen island.

Gman: That is why I'm here, Mr. Freeman. I have....recommended your services to my....(Stumbles over the word a bit)employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me, that you have (Speaks like a snake) limitless potential.

They teleported onto a tram, traveling at light speed.

Gman:You've proven yourself....decisive, so I don't think there will be any problem deciding what to do. Now, if you're interested, step into the portal, and I will take that as a yes.

Gordon finally found his voice, for a brief second.

Gordon:What if I don't?

Gman: Otherwise, well......I will offer you a battle you have no chance of winning....Rather an anti-climax, after what you just survived.....Time to choose.

The tram door opened into a portal.

Gordon: Hmm. Grrr. Well, it doesn't really seem like I have much choice in the matter. Fine, you have a deal.

Gordon and Gman shook hands, then Gordon stepped into the portal.

The last thing Gordon heard before passing out was this,

Gman: Wisely done, Mr. Freeman! I will see you up ahead.

**[ Subject: Gordon W. Freeman.**

**Status: Hired**

**Awaiting assignment]**

**END**

**By the way, I am severely disappointed by how it has turned out, so far. I will immediately begin working a better,more in depth version. It will have more action, more closely follow the original plot, and have more intrigue around Gman. When I do upload the new version, the old version will be a Doc X version. Drop me an E-mail at ****, and I will unconditionally E-mail it to you. Until then, enjoy my first completed fan fiction. See you later, peeps!**


End file.
